Found you
by Shadowcat69
Summary: "We had NOTHING to do with -" I pleaded. "Enough." The vines let go, allowing me to fall into the decayed wooden coffin, I turned to face him as the roots tied itself around me allowing no movements. "Son!" I pleaded yelling. "DON'T" He looked down at me with a smile of satisfaction. "Goodbye Papa." /Might change the title don't know if I like it that much.


_**~Alright Well I have this idea for the this kind of story for VA for a while , I know there is A LOT OF R&D Baby stuff but MY STORY is not like that TRUST ME ,think about it and try to have an open mind, even though I bet at least half of you all won't even read this whatever I'm going to shut up so, ENJOY ^_^** _

~ Someone's P.O.V ~August 14,1880 ~

I fell into the coffin face first so ,that I was forced to face the Moroi Royals. The wooden box stabbed at my arms and legs, as I squirmed trying to look past them. But the vines held me down the more I moved the more it tighten.

"We told them not to be together." A sickly old Moroi spoke, he eyed me in disgust.

A younger female voice cut in front of spoke with no sense of pity or mercy in her voice."Why do you think its outlawed child, that relationship, its an abomination. YOU are a disgusting piece of -"

"We should have killed your mother when we had the chance." A younge man spoke up.

"Mother!" I yelled feeling tears form on my eyes. "PAPA!"

An older figure stepped up ,she wore more jewelry and her clothes yelled royalty louder than the rest. "Your existence is a stain on this Earth Jeremy Barnes we must get rid of you to avoid ." She stopped for the right word. "Change." The door shut as darkness enclosed me.

"Papa." I whimpered. "Help."

_~Present time New York Manhattan~_

I stepped out of the yellow "metal carriage". Ugh ,sorry "Taxi". Whatever, I started walking down the crowded streets tugging at my black leather jacket, before slipping on my red shades. I continued walking before stopping to look back. "Hey Remy!" A blonde dyed glasses guy came running at sort of. He caught up to me eventually. Wheezing he pushed his glasses up, before he searched his "messenger bag" pulling out his inhaler.

"Hey Jeremy. " He gasped. "What's hanging." I smiled slightly looking at his hair. He dyed it blonde, just so , he could look like the Luke of Skywalker. granted his name was Luke , Luke Larkins. It's sort of funny how this man is a outcast to the "underbelly of the human world". Yet, human women do love him, maybe that's why he likes to be here, instead of with his Moroi kind.

"You know you shouldn't run so much." I said flatly." You're not as fit as you use to be." He looked at me with a smile as he caught his breath.

"Yeah ,I know but Ryan said your back and you haven't been back for at least a century. And you called me last week wanting that file." I took off my shades hooking them to my top helm of my shirt. "I know I did it's just I thought I saw - " I spoke saying the next word harshly. "Him."

Luke nodded, before searching his bag again pulling out a brown tanish folder, with the name _Dimitri Belikov_ written on it. I took the folder hiding it under my jacket sleeve.

"So,"Luke said. "where did you see him?"

"Montana."

"And your positive it was him?"

I glared sharply at him ,causing him to cower down a bit. I sighed feeling an apology was needed. "Sorry , that was uncalled for."

He looked at me ,unsure for a bit before nodding.

"Hey," I said trying to change the subject. "Why don't you go to a ..blood den. Or whatever their called nowadays. It'll be my treat."

He smiled a change of emotion . "Hell yeah , This Jedi could use a trip to the "dark side". I chuckled midly as we began walking "down toward the underbelly of New York. The most infested place for vampires to be in. When we got there the sun has already set. I looked up at the flashing neon lights reading Dracula's Den . I wasn't really a fan of how these dhampir and human people treated them self. It wasn't just them giving their blood during intercourse, the whole idea just bored the hell out of me. I guess seeing women do that for a few centuries can do tha tto a person. Luke walked in a little to proud then how most men were on entering. He smiled as I followed him in. I paid the red head Moroi woman before she escorted Luke inward to where the .ugh what's the word "Blood whores" were. The recptionist looked at me? "Are you?" "No ,just here because of him." I pointed at the moving curtains. She nodded as I went to take a seat next to their many "fancy laced" sofas pulling out the folder . Opening its a photo fell out. I stared at it hesitantly.

"How the hell are you alive?" I mummered in an angry voice ,slipping the photo underneath. I skimmed through the pages stopping at a photo of Ivan Zelkovs I stared at it for a bit before reading the caption below.

_Lord, Ivan Zelkovs deceased by Strigoi attack._

"Awe" I said. "Uncle Ivan."

I continued skimming until I saw a recent report.

_Guardian Dimitri Belikov is now assigned to be Valissa Dragomir's guardian, and now is relocated to St. Vladimir's Academy ,till further notice._

"Found you. " I said. "Papa. "

**_~ So was that good bad blah or blah PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I really like this story but I won't write if you all hate it and for those reading Rose's falling Petals I will write more into it PINKY PROMISE~_**


End file.
